TP Progress
This page is for the use of coordinating Tiny Plots (TPs) across the game as a whole. It is intended to be a "scrap sheet" upon which to document the ongoing progress of a TP, while also serving as a resource point for players who want to get involved. Be encouraged to use this page as such a resource when presenting your faction with TP involvement. = How to use this page = Each Tiny Plot should have its own section under the Current Tiny Plots section below. (For help on editing pages, click .) Updates should go in bullet-point format there-in. Every time notable developments take place, they should be added to this page. When the Tiny Plot has come to its conclusion, a new page under the Events, Conflicts, or Battles categories should be made, and the scrap sheet below erased. It is a generally understood concept on any MU* that what you know OOC (Out Of Character) should not affect what your character knows IC (In Character). By using this page, you will most likely learn OOC stuff that you wouldn't know IC, so use this page maturely. = Current Tiny Plots = Operation Scatterswipe This plot has currently started, we're in the works of actually running various scenes of having the NR raid Imperial depots. These raids are meant for the NR to capture as many supplies as they can from forward Imperial supply bases, then retreat back. The tactics being employed by the NR are guerrilla warfare, something that has not happened since the rebellion first started. The Dathomir Raid has been completed, this may be the end of this Operation or just the begining for something else; this is still in the works. -- Nasa eagle 18:10, 12 May 2007 (UTC) Civil war on Dac (Operation Squid Lake) :Note - all information contained below is not available ICly to any part that has not been yet involved in RP. Once the plot has been revealed to the MUSH as a whole, it will be noted here, though most of the pre-scripted storyline has be ported to the Operation Squid Lake article. Infiltration **'Progress' *** Calyx Drogyn, a loyal enlisted medic from the 501st, is sent to rendezvous with the developing ISB team on Dac. Meanwhile, Agent McKenna (NPC) has made his connection with the Quarren minor-diplomat, Eeth Mentel, and captured files from Mentel’s aide. Drogyn is instructed to look into altering the Calamarian bacta supply in Reef Home City, as one small part of a greater, secret plan, just waiting to be set into motion. Only time and vigilant work remains before it can all be set off. Off-Camera Advancement The plot was originally halted due to lack of player involvement. However, an OOC agreement between Korynn's and Kyrin's players brought the plot back into motion. The two faction representatives talked about and agreed upon a series of off-camera developments, in order to launch the plot forward and bring it to the general player-base in a fun, un-micro-managed way. Those off-camera developments have been pre-roleplayed and posted to the wiki in the following log, for the benefit of players who want to get an OOC head-start on the plot's design before it is launched. **'Detailed Summary' *** A deadly toxin is released inside the planet's primary Bacta Processing Facility, located in Reef Home City. The toxin kills everyone inside and spoils much of the planet's bacta reserves. Meanwhile, Quarren all over the Quarren sector start dropping dead, the result of a massive mis-distribution of spoiled foods, triggered by ISB tampering of communication channels. The Quarren, hysterical, begin burning fisheries and cities, trying to stop the deadly disease as millions drop, dead. The Calamari and Quarren ambassadors rush to Leia’s office on Ord Mantell. The Calamarian ambassador discourages Leia from declaring martial law in haste. Leia suggests using a neutral peacekeeping force, neither Calamari or Quarren in staff. The Quarren ambassador urges them both to hold on any response until his aide, Eeth Mentel, can reach Ord Mantell with a more sufficient report from Quarren sectors. In the end, the Quarren Ambassador agrees to let Leia send in Republic-Uniformed peacekeepers, but is sincerely concerned over how those chips may fall. The plot will be inserted into the MUSH timeline as soon as some OOC prep-work is completed. Through +bbposts and other MUSH code, players will be informed that the Quarren have turned violent, and the entire planet has erupted in deadly civil war. The playerbase will, ideally, have immediate opportunity to affect the storyline, with no pre-written outcome. Category:SW1ki